


[podfic of] Shared Silence

by determamfidd, fuckthisimgoingtoerebor



Series: [podfics of] Sansûkh: The Appendices [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: But seriously never tell him that or you'll get an axe in the face, Durin Family, Dwalin Is A Softie, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor/pseuds/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Orla are both warriors. Both professionals. Both better at actions than words.</p><p>They don't let that stop them from saying everything that needs saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Shared Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shared Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994114) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> Part 3 of my podfics of the Appendices.  
> (short gift-fics set in the Sansûkh universe.)

**Download here** : ([x](http://www.mediafire.com/download/913c15b0d53v18k/Shared+Silence.mp3))

 **Listen here** : ([x](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/913c15b0d53v18k/Shared+Silence.mp3))

 **Length** : 37:49

 **Size** : 17.32 MB

 

 

_Once again,[notanightlight](http://notanightlight.tumblr.com) beta'd and beta'd perfectly._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [my tumblr](http://fuckthisimgoingtoerebor.tumblr.com).
> 
> The Sansûkh Masterpost can be found [here](http://fuckthisimgoingtoerebor.tumblr.com/ericareadssansukh) (also at my tumblr).
> 
> Kudos and reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
